Generally, the current method of either injecting materials into a fluid line or sampling the contents of a fluid line is to attach an instrument connection or a tee in the line and then attach a separate conventional valve for controlling and containing the fluid flow. Such arrangements increase possible leak areas and possible ineffective sealing. Furthermore, some media may solidify in and clog the sampling line. The present invention is directed to an improved integral valve which may be installed in a fluid line, will provide positive sealing, will prevent buildup of solids in the sampling line, and is designed to allow sampling from or injection into the line and can be used in draining and/or venting the line.